Meant to Be
by flooj9235
Summary: "Oh, Won-Won," she breathed as he kissed her neck, her blonde hair tickling his cheek. The sound of Hermione's frustrated huff brought a smile Ron's face. He'd have her jealous in no time, and once she admitted it, he could break it off with Lavender and finally get with Hermione. After all, they were meant to be together, right? Oneshot. Femslashy goodness.


Ron shifted slightly, allowing Lavender to crawl into his lap as she purred against him.

"Oh, Won-Won," she breathed as he kissed her neck, her blonde hair tickling his cheek.

The sound of Hermione's frustrated huff from across the common room brought a smile to the redhead's face. He'd have her jealous in no time, and once she admitted it, he could break it off with Lavender (though he was going to miss that thing she could do with her tongue) and finally get with Hermione. Everyone said they were destined for each other, and Ron was beginning to believe it.

Hermione hadn't ever showed signs of liking anyone, except for that prat Krum, and Ron figured she was saving herself for him. It was sweet of her, really. If only she'd pull her nose out of her book.

He wrapped an arm around the blonde lazily, pulling her closer. She nibbled on his earlobe and a jolt of arousal went through him. "Bloody hell, Lav..."

A book slammed closed on the other side of the common room.

"That's it!" Hermione's voice shrieked.

She stalked over toward the couple, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm well aware that you're only doing this to torture me, you know."

Ron felt his ears turn red. A bit of guilt rose in his chest, and he tried half-heartedly to push Lavender away, but the girl seemed determined to prove that he belonged to her, and kissed him deeply.

Hermione sighed irritatedly. "This is quite possibly the most idiotic thing I have ever seen you do to try to get my attention." She frowned down at the couple, practically shaking with emotion.

The entire common room was quiet, watching to see what would happen.

Hermione didn't falter, watching as Lavender seemed to hesitate.

Ron was immediately distracted by the blonde's warm breath against his neck, lifting his chin slightly to allow her better access.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. I wasn't ready to admit this to myself, you know," Hermione added, still sounding irritated. "Either way..."

Lavender pointedly ignored the fact that Hermione was talking, crooning over Ron louder than necessary.

"Oh, honestly," the brunette huffed. She stomped the remaining few feet to the couple and grabbed Lavender's arm, yanking the girl off of Ron's lap.

Ron cringed, expecting Hermione to throw herself on him, but was surprised when he heard Lavender's muffled shriek and Hermione didn't appear. He opened his eyes to see a mind-boggling sight.

Hermione had Lavender pressed up against the wall and was kissing her fiercely. Lavender didn't seem to be fighting back, Ron noticed, but had melted into the bookworm's arms.

Applause and whistles broke out across the common room.

Ron glanced over at Harry and Ginny, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Harry looked flabbergasted, while Ginny was grinning and trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

Hermione pulled away from the blonde, looking at her fiercely. "I'm sorry."

Lavender gave Hermione a silly smile. "Apology accepted."

The brunette beamed. "Brilliant."

They seemed to remember that they were in the middle of a full common room and retreated to the dormitories.

Ron was completely befuddled and turned to Harry once again. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Harry opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again, offering his friend a shrug.

"And what are you laughing at?" Ron snapped at the younger Weasely. "Did you see what just happened?"

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Ginny returned easily. "They've been eyeing each other for months. I'm just glad they got it all worked out. They're practically meant to be."

Ron snorted and glanced at the staircase. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he had a feeling that maybe he and Hermione weren't so "meant to be," after all.


End file.
